


Device

by LokiGirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiGirl/pseuds/LokiGirl
Summary: In which Sheppards team, finds a piece of ancient device. Somewhat controlling others sexual dreams.Carson Beckett x you
Relationships: Carson Beckett/You
Kudos: 2





	Device

Hanging his labcoat before kicking off his shoes, Beckett yawned as he peeled off the clothings before slipping into something more comfortable.

Working at the medbay was something he loved and cherished, but there were times he wished he could just go into a stasis pod, and awake when the emergency had cooled off to a bare minimum.

Feeling his eyelids begin to drop, he climbed into bed. Satisfied with the effort he had done, he allowed his eyes to fully close as he felt weightless.

Silky sheets was his next feeling. Silky sheets, warmth and the faintest hint of someones body. As if he had no control over his body, he felt his hands follow the shape over someones waist as he placed loving kisses over the shoulderblades and neck.

Softly moaning you turned around as the kisses reached your neck, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

Pulling you closer, he kept kissing and caressing you lower and lower, until you felt his fingers hook arond the waistband of your panties. With one swift movement he pulled them off. Just as you heard the soft thud as they dropped to the floor, a steady pair of hands pushed your tighs apart as he kissed the inside of your thighs, slowly but surely working his way to the center.

Letting out a strained moan as his lips finally found your clit, your hands gripped the sheets until your knuckles turned white. Inserting a finger, and letting you adjust before slipping in a second finger. He gently curled his fingers until they stroked your spot.

Holding onto the back of his head and moving your hips to the rythm his tounge and fingers set. A warm feeling spread through your body as you screamed his name as you came.

Carson smirked satisfied at his work, before gently pushing his hard member inside. It wouldn't take him long to reach his own toe curling orgasm. Showering you with kisses he moaned softly as he felt his own orgasm build up as he steadily moved his hips. Feeling the gentle clenching and unclenching, slowly driving out his instincts.

Letting out a deep moan as he came deeply in you, he kissed you softly before rolling over to his back and closing his eyes for a few seconds. His fingers intertwining with yours as he kissed your temple, before drifting off.

Awakening with a yelp to the sound of his alarm, Carson looked at the clock before hurrying out of bed, stopping up to dress quickly. Opening the door he ran to the medbay. Sheppard smiled wickedly as he noticed his friend, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. As he took a closer look at his friend.

"Had a good dream Carson. A really good one?" He chuckled knowingly. Carson looked at Sheppard, suprised "what do you mean?"

Sheppard let out a snort "Apparantly my team found a device, allowing people to have... sexual dreams, and when everyone slept in long, I figured they indeed slept well." He looked at his clock "McKay is never going to tamper with ancient tech again!" He chuckled before turning to leave the medbay.

Stopping in the doorframe he turned around with a small smirk "Doc, you really should do something about that blush around her. She will catch onto you soon" he chuckled before closing the door behind him. Leaving a blushing Carson alone.


End file.
